


Something New

by CaptainMarvel42



Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, New Year's Eve, No Pregnancy, Past Jannah/Rey, Post-Break Up, Referenced Past Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: She hears the balcony door open and braces herself for one of her friends to convince her to come back inside. The person sits on the other empty chair.Rey turns her head and is relieved to see Ben.(Or: recently out of a relationship, Rey escapes to the balcony at a New Year's Eve party. Ben joins her.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	Something New

Rey opens the door to the balcony and it's blissfully empty. She sits on the uncomfortable IKEA chair, the same chair she has on her own balcony at home because it's the cheapest one in the store, and she takes off her heels.

Rey sighs in relief.

It's moments like these that Rey wishes she hadn't quit smoking. It would be the perfect excuse to sit alone on the balcony while the party continues inside.

She hears the balcony door open and braces herself for one of her friends to convince her to come back inside. The person sits on the other empty chair.

Rey turns her head and is relieved to see Ben. He won't try to convince her to rejoin the party. He's probably here to hide too.

Ben looks so uncomfortable sitting on that tiny IKEA chair. It isn't meant for a man his size. She can't stop herself from laughing.

"What's funny?"

She gestures at him. "You look very uncomfortable in that chair."

Ben snorts, trying to find a more comfortable position. "This chair is awful."

"I have the same ones," she admits, ready for his judgemental and snobby response.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he asks, disbelief clear in his voice. Ben comes from money and has a job that keeps him in money.

"They're cheap," she says, shrugging, "but I rarely use my balcony because I can't sit in them for long." It sounds silly when she says it out loud.

"You should have waited until you could afford better chairs."

Rey sees the logic in that, but it's not something she has ever done because she's so afraid of going without. "Better to have crappy chairs than no chairs."

Ben raises his eyebrows. "Don't you think you deserve better than that?"

"Why would I?" Rey swallows. "I've never had better."

The look Ben gives her makes her wish she had a different answer for him, makes her heart ache. "We're not talking about chairs anymore, are we?" he asks.

Rey shakes her head. "I'm more upset that I had to come to this party alone than I am that Jannah broke up with me. How messed up is that?"

Ben leans towards her, resting his forearms on the table between them. "You weren't right for each other."

She exhales slowly. "I know," she says, her voice breaking, "but I don't want to be alone."

Ben takes her hand. "You're not alone."

"Neither are you," Rey says, her response automatic, but her words true. Unlike her, Ben's rarely in a relationship, and he never talks to her about past relationships or who he's interested in. She has always wondered if he is happy being on his own, but she's getting the sense that he isn't.

She doesn't know how long they've been staring at each other when Ben tries to take his hand away. She tightens her grip. "Just a little longer."

He gives her a small nod.

His hand is so much larger and warmer than hers. She runs her thumb along his nails and notices that they're more well manicured than hers are. Ben has always taken better care of himself than she has.

The volume of the party increases. "Almost time for the countdown," Poe says, and there are a few cheers inside.

Rey bites her lip. "Can I kiss you?"

Ben's eyes widen. "Is that a good–"

"I don't know, but I want to," she says, squeezing his hand. "It's a stupid idea. We don't have to."

"Okay," he says.

Rey's gaze falls to his lips. She wonders if they are as soft as they look. She looks back up at his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Change your mind already?" he asks, his voice deep and slightly husky.

Rey moves her chair closer and leans forward.

"The countdown hasn't started," he says.

"I don't want to wait."

Ben smiles. "Works for me." He leans towards her slowly, too slowly.

Rey puts her hand in his too perfect hair and pulls him down the rest of the way. All of her feelings – loneliness, confusion, and hope – go into the kiss.

In all the years they've known each other, they've never kissed, never crossed the line between friendship and something more. It should be terrifying, putting herself out there with one of her best friends, risking the friendship they've built over the years–

–but it isn't. She isn't scared at all.

His lips are firm against hers, almost demanding, like he wants her as badly as she has always wanted him.

People are cheering and fireworks go off. Rey knows it's for the new year, but she feels like joining in. "Happy new year," she says against his lips.

Ben caresses her face. "I think it will be."

Rey smiles up at him. "Me too." She is looking forward to finding out where this shift in their relationship leads.

\---❇The End❇---

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
